Business Arrangement
by Otinashi
Summary: A business tycoon and a broke freelancer - The one-night stand that was never supposed to happen forms an unusual agreement. Yaoi, AU, ByaRenBya


_Disclaimer: I own neither Bleach nor the darling characters therefrom. _

* * *

…_Patience_

Swiping his tongue along gently parted lips, the lingering tea pronounced its sweet, floral tones against his taste buds.

He could absolutely say this man knows what he's doing.

Though usually quiet, there was no use trying to suppress sounds brought forth by such expertise, moans slipping more frequently when the slow twirl turned in to a fevered dance expounding great experience.

This man, he is almost too good.

Having not been in this predicament for quite some time, he could only imagine the unattractive, contorted expressions that might manifest once he neared his peak, and in anticipation covered his face with his forearm.

Just as he thought it couldn't get any better, it suddenly stopped.

Displeased with the cease in action, Byakuya removed the arm obstructing his vision to look down at the man he's come to know as Renji. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Renji smiled, lifted his head and used the back of his hand to wipe the saliva from around his mouth. "Turn over so I can prep." He instructed.

Long, dark lashes met as Byakuya slowly closed his eyes in a contemplative blink, thinking he'd possibly have a different understanding of Renji's words if given a moment. He considered himself an intelligent man, but no, he still didn't understand. Or better yet, wasn't fond of what he interpreted.

"For what purpose?" he asked for clarification.

Renji looked at him as if the answer should be obvious. "I wanna hit it from the back. What else? Considering we're two men, there's only so many ways this can go down." he was humored by what seemed to be Byakuya's confusion.

For an unmeasured period the two started at each other, neither moving nor uttering a word, Byakuya especially, who wasn't as easily amused.

Renji's smile widened and he broke the silence with a forced chuckle. "Well, I have no idea what yer thinking. Can ya say or do something? This is gettin' awkward." The atmosphere was indeed becoming uncomfortable; it was difficult trying to identify the black-haired one's standing with his face now void of anything readable.

Byakuya expressed his displeasure with a shake of his head. "I believe we misunderstand each other."

"How so?" Renji asked, although he had an inkling as to where this conversation was headed.

Somber, Byakuya said, "Neither will I be instructed nor will you be hitting anything from the back, as you say."

"Oh, no?" With an amused smirk, in languid motions Renji crawled up Byakuya's body, their engorged lengths rubbing in what created a disorienting stimulus, briefly rendering him muddled.

In that moment, with a gesture that appeared almost instantaneous, Byakuya flipped Renji on his back and slid between his legs, assuming what he considered their appropriate roles.

"Oh shit!" Renji gasped, stunned by the smaller man's speed and strength and very much excited by the illustration of dominance. "So, it's like that? Then you prep me first."

Without verbalizing a word, the look Byakuya shot in response explained how he's well aware what to do and again doesn't need instruction.

Renji sniggered at the man's serious nature. "Ya know it's OK to laugh. Although, I never imagined a pretty something like you would be so damn aggressive." he teased. As long as his top is well-versed, he didn't mind being on the bottom.

Byakuya planned to show Renji just how aggressive he could be. He wasn't sure at which point it slipped, but he hadn't lost all sense of reality. As if copulation with a complete stranger wasn't questionable enough, he was in absolute refusal to also to be taken by said stranger, especially in such a demeaning, beastly way like from the rear. It didn't matter if this behavior was already unbecoming; he still had respect for his position. In truth, he had to wonder how this situation really escalated to this point, given his only intention tonight was to meet with a client and sign some contracts. How _that_ progressed to _this_ was hardly understandable.

X_o

_Earlier that night…_

The thick, tailored fabric concealed most of his pale skin from the night air, although he still felt a chill cloaking him as he exited his vehicle. Opting out the valet service, Byakuya could only adjust the neck of his jacket as he walked across the parking lot. En route to the entrance, his nose absorbed the mouth-watering aromas wafting from the kitchen. While the food smelled tempting, his visit to 6th Division wasn't to partake in the cuisine. It had been months since he took work outside the office, especially at this hour. Already well into Friday evening, his client and he would be conducting business during the dinner rush.

He dressed appropriately for a business meeting. Attire consisting of a charcoal-colored suit, cream-colored button down shirt, gold B. K. engraved cufflinks, brown tie and chocolate-colored oxfords on his feet - Byakuya believed ones first impressions were everything. He sauntered down a few steps to a large, metal door at the back of the restaurant in hopes of avoiding the front door crowd. Once inside, he noted the door was not only unlocked, but there was no kind of security anywhere in sight. A mental note that would remind him in the future to speak with someone about such carelessness tacked itself to his brain.

His entry brought him to the far end of the restaurant near the bar and lounge. Dimmed lights around the lounge made the long, illuminated bar top center stage. Behind it, a multitude of grade-A spirits lined the wall as appropriate decor. Heading past the bar, several steps up a platform brought him into a portion of the dining area. Rows of dark mahogany tables sat against cream-colored walls decorated sparingly with drifting pink petals. Vibrant, frameless paintings of full-bloom cherry blossom trees hung against the wall creating the illusion the petals were floating off the canvas onto the wall behind it. He imagined the artist responsible for such exceptional work had to be a very remarkable and graceful individual. After enhancing the visuals of his restaurant for years, tonight he would finally meet the person behind the brush strokes.

Past diner-filled tables following a carpeted path, two large staircases led to the second story of reservation only booths – the location of the meeting. Politely stepping off to the side, Byakuya let a waiter toting a wine chiller pass before walking up the wood and steel staircase. Several feet from the top step stood a slim, dark-haired headwaiter behind a polished, wooden podium. With his head down he appeared to be reading something through the rectangular framed glasses on the tip of his nose. Upon noticing Byakuya ascend the stairs, he straightened the collar of his black blazer and adjusted a coral-pink tie.

"Good evening, sir." the headwaiter's thin lips pursed. "Do you have a reservation with us this evening?" he asked while flipping open the cover of a spiral-bound notebook.

"I do not." Byakuya replied, "However, you may prepare a booth for Kuchiki."

Using his index finger to press the frames up the bridge of his nose, the headwaiter gave Byakuya a narrow-eyed once-over before closing his notebook. "I'm sorry, I'll have to ask you to see a different waiter for seating in one of our first floor tables." he said, pointing down the stairs.

Before the opening of his restaurant, Byakuya took on capable partners to oversee the company. Although he is technically the man in charge, the face of 6th Division was not his own, but one of his partners. It's reasonable that the young employee didn't recognize him. Still, he was slightly taken aback at being spoken to with such a tone and directed with points as if he were an unsupervised child.

When Byakuya made no attempt to leave the waiter had more to add. "If you think claiming the Kuchiki name will get you reserved seating and a free meal you thought wrong. I'll have you know you are not the first to try this on my shift."

As odd as the waiter's words might seem, Byakuya knew just the shameful incident to which he referred and focusing on that, completely disregarded the man's second statement. Some time ago, a man claiming to be a Kuchiki relative managed to con his way into private seating and satiated himself with the most expensive items on the menu. As a supposed relative, he requested the check be waved and ultimately indulged free of charge. Byakuya was nothing other than offended by the staff's ignorance - a Kuchiki would never so uncouthly gormandize in public, for free at that. Following that episode he insisted stricter policies be upheld to prevent another embarrassing occurrence. It only just crossed the restaurant owners mind that he should have told his secretary to make special arrangements for the meeting beforehand, now that his own policies were making matters difficult.

Becoming annoyed, the waiter sighed low under his breath, and Byakuya understanding his own regulations knew he had to prove his identity before security got involved. A Kuchiki escorted out their establishment by men on their payroll, he didn't want to imagine the mortification. Reaching into his jacket, he retrieved the leather bi-fold held in his breast pocket. Flipping it open, he held the wallet in front the man doubting him.

"I assure you," Byakuya paused momentarily, eyes shifting down to read the nametag pinned to the waiter's vest. "Uryu, there is none more authentic than I."

Marginally leaning forward to take the contents into view, disbelief nearly destroyed Uryu's deployment as he examined a license card through a clear identification window. On the card, a photo of the man standing before him along with his name, Byakuya Kuchiki, in bold lettering - it removed any remaining doubts in his mind.

"My sincerest of apologizes, sir. There was another incident earlier this evening—"

Uninterested in the details, Byakuya raised his hand cutting him short. "I'm still waiting for a booth."

"Right away, sir." Uryu did a military style one-eighty away from the podium and quickly disappeared behind two large, swinging doors. When he returned he carried a pitcher in one hand and a cheese board in the other. He performed the table arranging with haste then returned to properly escort Byakuya to the booth.

Once settled in, Uryu began pouring a glass of water. "Should I prepare settings for others?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll have one other guest arriving momentarily to inform you of their meeting with me. Escort them here." It was protocol to also give the name of said guest, but due to an odd series of circumstances he didn't know what it was.

Worry pressed into Uryu at Byakuya's words and he averted his eyes in nervous cogitation.

Noticing this, Byakuya questioned him. "Is there something else?"

"…No," Uryu answered after a moment of hesitation. "Well yes, I checked and your preferred wine hasn't changed. Will you be having that this evening?"

Byakuya had doubts that worried look had anything to do with wine, but digressed. "No," he replied, "Menus aren't necessary either. There will be no dining. That is all."

Uryu nodded and turned sharply, returning to his post at the podium.

It was the second time Byakuya checked his watch, still no sign of the client. After watching another bead of condensation roll down his glass, he flipped his wrist a third time. It wasn't that he had a scheduled appointment to be elsewhere, and neither was he lacking in patience, it was simply a matter of professionalism. Abiding by schedule, the meeting would be drawing to a close at this point. He wouldn't even be in this predicament had the face of the corporation not arbitrarily sold their shares in the company and relinquished their job all together just days earlier. His offices have been in disarray trying to sort through and reassign unfinished tasks and client meetings, this particular meeting part of the reassign. Assuming his own responsibilities and stacking on those of his former partner created an arduous, unpredictable week. This very moment he should have been winding down on satin sheets with a hot cup of tea. Yet, here he was still waiting on a client, each passing minute drawling as his body ached with the strain of work hassles and sleep deprivation. To top it all off he couldn't shake the feeling someone was watching him.

Giving in to paranoia, Byakuya surveyed the first floor of the restaurant from his booth. Silver-tinted eyes wandered over the tables of diners enjoying their evenings with their attention everywhere but on him. Moving on and looking up to the bar, he met eyes with the most intriguingly attractive individual. It was astonishing he hadn't noticed the man before. He wore long, navy-blue plaid shorts, a mustard-yellow polo shirt and navy with gold sneakers. If his casual clothing didn't make him the flashing neon light among the business and formal dressed crowd, sharp lines of black tattoos forming his eyebrows and lower-back length, carmine-colored hair certainly did the trick.

Byakuya tried his best to turn away, but he couldn't help but be drawn in by the out of place stranger. The uneventful stare down between the two continued for several seconds until the red-haired man slowly curved his mouth in a smile and nodded his head. This wasn't just a friendly smile and nod of greeting between two men too distant to have a verbal exchange, but a smile that read as having far deeper intents. Then his eyes, these focused auburn orbs that gazed so intensely, so seductively, Byakuya began to feel felt hot all over with lust. It felt strange and almost embarrassing reacting in such a way from a mere look.

Though titillated, he was also somewhat offended. 6th Division wasn't some back-alley bar for picking up men. Whoever that guy was, Byakuya thought he should have more respect for the establishment. Indignant, he turned away, realizing his previously idle fingers found a place on his jacket to tinker with a button. Picking up his glass, he sat the water back down without taking a drink. He couldn't quite describe it, but something felt off. He wasn't angry, it wasn't that serious, his behavior spoke more of nervousness. However, that thought in and of itself was absurd and he dismissed it. It appeared delusions of a sleep-deprived mind were playing tricks and resting to clear his head was the obvious solution to this problem. Byakuya spent well over an hour waiting on this client, it was unlikely they would show at this point and would need to reschedule for an office meeting anyway.

Leaving the booth, he walked down the stairs and made his way towards the same exit from which he entered, inadvertently walking towards the red-haired stranger sitting right next to it. Not once had the man taken eyes off him, he was glued every move. Byakuya, felling annoyed, swung left taking a detour to a section that held the restrooms, playing it off as if he intended to go in that direction from the beginning. The clacking of his hard, leather soles against the title floor echoed in the empty lavatory. Standing to one of the marble vessel sinks, the dark-haired male waved his hand under the motion sensor faucet until he felt the warm flow of water.

_What on earth has come over me?_ He wondered, taking his wet hands and pressing them against his tired eyes.

What was it about that man that could him in a stir? Though it was pointless, he could ask himself a hundred times over and not be any closer to an answer he found acceptable. Byakuya took several seconds to stare at his reflection in the mirror before he was ready to head out the restroom, this time planning to go towards the front exit. Shaking his hands under the automated dryer, he then turned towards the door in an attempt to leave and upon which collided with a brick wall - a cotton shirt-wearing, six-foot-something of a brick wall.

"Pardon me," Byakuya excused himself, then looked to see he bumped the man he was just trying to avoid.

"No, was my fault," Said the stranger, eyes piercing and smile inviting.

The man had his mouth fixed to speak again but Byakuya was already sidestepping past him through the door and making an exit. Once outside and consumed by the cool, refreshing air he relaxed a little, confused and somewhat disturbed by his own behavior. Having head out the front entrance, he made way around the side of the building to the lot where his car sat.

"Yo, hold on!" yelled a voice from behind.

Byakuya only heard the voice once before but knew to whom it belonged. The urge to keep walking and not turn around was outweighed by his curiosity.

"Hey," called the voice once more.

Byakuya put a halt to his stride; he could hear the steady pat of feet jogging on the asphalt behind him and peered over his shoulder just enough to get a glance of his tracker.

"I saw ya dropped this," said the stranger, approaching with a small, squared object in hand.

Taking the item, Byakuya examined it to see his I.D. and credit cards inside, realizing he must have dropped his wallet somewhere between the bathroom and exit.

"This is indeed mine. I'm grateful for the return." he said, also trying to communicate gratitude in his tone.

"Yeah, yer lucky someone like me found it."

"Oh?" Byakuya decided to humor him, finding conversation not as ruffling as he might have imagined. "Are you expecting a reward for returning something that didn't belong to you?"

"It's not like that. That's a wallet, ain't it? Ya look like an important guy with a lot worth stealin'. Not that I'm a thief or anything." The redhead laughed, although it came across awkward and unconvincing. "I'm saying, being an honest guy and all, I didn't even look to see what ya had in there."

Byakuya double checked his wallet and sure enough everything was in order. "If your honesty is authentic, it's appreciated."

Beaming, the redhead extended his hand. "I'm Renji, by the way."

The dark-haired man eyed the extended hand for a moment before accepting the shake. Renji's hand felt calloused but warm and although larger than his own, had a gentle grip. "Byakuya," he replied, not feeling inclined to offer a name but did so out of courtesy.

"Nice to meet ya, Byakuya. I saw ya on the second floor sittin' alone."

"Most evidently, as you made that clear with your relentless starring."

Renji laughed. "Yer quite the looker, I bet yer used to stares." he flirted, adding a wink.

Amused with the truth in the compliment, Byakuya nodded while suppressing the yawn fighting to expand in his chest. Refreshing, but not enough to persuade him the conversation was better than a good sleep. He humored this Renji fellow partly in gratitude for returning his wallet but more so out of inquisitiveness. And while he found him more physically attractive now that he has an up-close scan of the taller stud, standing outside in a parking lot, being subjected to poor conversation and subtle flirting was derailing his interest. The way Renji conveyed his intent from the bar with that alluring look in his eyes wasn't on par with their dry cross of words.

To seduce and be seduced by a bold stranger and get what he wanted anonymously. That would free him of concerns with upholding a professional image for the sake of his business or surname. Having no room for a relationship with his lifestyle, such scenarios would be ideal. And while he had no qualms being the pursuer, he did have issues with doing so in uncertain territory with uncertain outcomes. Unless Renji was more direct, Byakuya couldn't spend his time chasing a possibility, he needed the absolute.

"Since I have my belongings I see no need to hold each other here longer. So, if there is nothing more, I'll bid you good evening." Byakuya said, turning to leave.

"Huh?" Renji was rather confused. "Well shit, my bad, didn't mean to scare ya off."

The misinterpretation stopped Byakuya in his tracks. "Don't be mistaken. You didn't frighten me in the least, but I will accept your apology nonetheless."

"Well, it looks like yer runnin' off to me. Am I the first man to come on to ya?"

"That is certainly not the case. You have not explicitly defined any intention other than a return. With that task complete, I'm making my departure and allowing you to resume whatever you were previously engaged in." Byakuya clarified. He normally wouldn't explain his actions but felt it necessary with being so easily misunderstood.

"Actually, I wasn't engaged in nothin', I was just leaving, too. Why don't ya give me a lift? We'll call it even for the wallet favor."

In a split-second decision Byakuya decided this course was suitable. No matter how minuscule the issue, he despised the idea of feeling like he owed anyone anything. "I'll transport you, although I'm curious as to how you arrived here to begin with."

"I caught a cab. I mean, if it's a problem-"

"If it was a problem I wouldn't have agreed." Byakuya said, walking the last of the few feet to his vehicle with Renji.

"It's a left turn out this lot." Renji directed, pointing off the side of the street.

Acknowledging, Byakuya exited by the directions and merged with the flow of traffic.

With heated, black leather seats, glowing, cerulean backlights of an intricate dashboard and navigation system, touch screen car stereo with DVD and CD players, Renji was impressed by the vehicle and could only imagine the other features. That in turn had him curious about the man who owned it.

"What kinda work ya gotta do to own a car like this?" he asked.

"The field, per se, isn't as crucial as the determination to work hard for what you desire."

Renji chucked at the response. Though a reasonable answer, if he wanted a line from what sounded like a motivational lecture he'd signup for one. "Interesting. You from around here?" the questions continued.

"Not exactly," was Byakuya's short reply.

"OK, do you go to 6th Division often?"

"No," another flat response.

Renji scratched the back of his neck with what was becoming an awkward, conversation-lacking atmosphere. He wanted to learn more about Byakuya, but the man's answers were all undeniably evasive. "Yer not much of a talker, huh? Wonder what I gotta do to break that shell."

He would have preferred if Renji found the answer to that on his own, but decided to give him a hint. "Perhaps you're not asking the right questions." he said, giving him something to ponder.

Grabbing both their attention, flickering red lights and several road blocks caused Byakuya to ease on breaks. From the road-side shadows, a uniformed officer emerged and walked up to the driver-side door. Upon approaching, he tapped on the window with his knuckles. Byakuya lightly pressed the automated button and the car's window rolled a quarter-ways down.

"You can't drive through here," the officer said gruffly. "Traffic lights are out and hazardous debris from an accident has this intersection inaccessible."

"When will drivers have access to the roads?" Byakuya asked.

Raking a hand through silver hair, with a sigh the officer mulled over an answer. "Not sure, but I'd say dawn at the earliest." Leaning away from the car, he pointed at traffic cones ahead. "Drive up there to turn around."

With no other choice, Byakuya drove up to the orange safety cones and made a u-turn, ultimately driving back the way he came.

"Might there be another road I could take?" he inquired, glancing over at Renji and then furrowing at the way the man was sitting. Renji was slouched down in his chair, turned towards the door with his arm obscuring his face. "Is something the matter?" Byakuya asked.

"It's nothing," Renji dismissed, sitting up properly. "If that entire intersection is blocked there's no other road."

Behavior that peculiar was surely something, however Byakuya let it go, too tired and uninterested to pry further. They drove silently with just the low purr of the motor as ambiance. He needed that quiet to contemplate his next steps.

"So, Byakuya," Renji's voice was softer and seemed to have dipped an octave. "What'd ya got in mind?"

Byakuya tried keeping his eyes on the road, but ever so tempted by that voice he found himself glancing at the redhead again; who was watching him with a grin that insinuated lewd thoughts. Not only did he sound different but he looked different. That lustful gleam in his eyes had returned.

The change in demeanor triggered Byakuya's own ruttish feelings. Renji was provoking in a manner that had him willing to reconsider his own policy on pursuing the uncertain. First, he would try figuring this man out. "You're a tease. That is your game." he stated.

Tattooed brows arched in amusement. "I have no game, not sure what yer talkin' about."

"You know full well what I'm talking about. Your words are subtle, yet the way you look at me speaks volumes. You seem afraid to be direct. As another man, I find that fascinating."

"You d' prefer I say I've been eyeing ya all night because I want you? If anything, as another man you should understand the hesitation. Hell, I thought I'd scared ya at first. How am I supposed to know if you're gay too?"

"I do not label myself or my sexuality." Byakuya replied. "As I said your eyes communicate what you want, I only wished to reaffirm by hearing it from your mouth."

Just as they were about to reenter the district which housed his eatery and their original departure, Byakuya turned on a new road leading to different territory.

Renji's eyes rapidly scanned the passing scenery outside his window. "Where are we goin'?" he asked, as none of the surroundings looked familiar.

"My villa," Byakuya didn't bother consulting his passenger about the change in plan, only asserting the decision based off their similar feelings. And after weighing the options, he concluded bringing a stranger into his home seemed less scandalous than waltzing into a hotel at such a questionable hour. Shudder to think the possibility of running into someone from the office.

Excited by the prospect, the redhead began fidgeting in the seat. "I'm down for whatever. Now, I just hope yer not psycho or nothin'." Renji laughed, half joking, half serious. "Yer not, right?"

Concentrating on the road, a long, uncomfortable, and for Renji - worrying, silence passed before Byakuya even thought to entertain the question.

"Don't you think that is something you should have inquired about before entering my vehicle?"

Renji snapped his head in a movement so abrupt he could have given himself whiplash. He had hopes of seeing Byakuya smiling jokingly. Those hopes were ground to dust when the stolid face never as much cracked a grin. Surly he held his own concerns about going home with a stranger, no matter how attractive. Of course these worries weren't as prevalent until this moment. Crazy doesn't discriminate against the beautiful. He hoped a smooth, deep voice, polished looks and the premise of sex hadn't led him in to a perilous situation.

Byakuya could sense the discomfort and sought to ease the man's tension as he parked. "If you're worried, rest assured I intend no ill will."

When the car stopped in the cobblestone driveway of an immense estate, Renji was too impressed to any longer be concerned with anyone's mental state.

As he privately gauged Byakuya's wealth based on the expensive suit and car, his property as well spoke of someone with exceptional finances, the exact opposite of himself. Had he not given up a life of crime years ago, Byakuya would be his winning hand to a jackpot. The thought alone of rolling in dough after such a pretty payoff sent a thrilled chill through his body. And as tempted as he was with dispelled urges trying to creep into his conscience, Renji was determined not to slip back into his old ways. If he continued to play his cards right tonight he would still score, just in a different way.

Exiting the car, the two followed a short path until they stood in front of a rich, oak door with ornate beveled glass. Once inside, Byakuya flipped a switch setting off an array of wall sconces to light the room. Mouth slightly agape, Renji looked from left to right, awestricken by the grandeur. The foyer was vast with a large crystal chandelier shimmering from the ceiling's center. Remarkable paintings from talented artists were displayed on the walls in what appeared to be an art gallery more than the entrance to someone's home. From tiny buds to full, vibrant blooms, all the works had a floral theme.

"Whoa," Renji marveled. "Helluva gallery ya got here."

"Yes, I collect fine art and the beauty of the flower intrigues me the most."

Renji reached out to touch the gold-colored frame of a photo-realistic painting of pink carnations but flinched when Byakuya loudly cleared his throat, starting him.

"Follow me." Byakuya curtly instructed, shooting a glare from over his shoulder. "And do not touch anything."

"Yeah, alright." Renji grumbled. "Hey uh, I dabble in the arts myself. I'm usually not one to brag, but-"

"Don't," Byakuya cut him off. "Bragging is ugly. I'm quite attracted to you at the moment. Let's keep it that way."

Renji huffed a little but said no more.

The two proceeded from the foyer into the kitchen. Another switch and the space was brightly lit. Navy and white tiles covered the floor and the same color tiles decorated the walls as a backsplash. A blue, marble-top island with padded stools sat in the center of the floor and that's where Renji made himself comfortable, perching on one of the stools, watching Byakuya as he went in a cabinet to acquire a kettle, intricately designed china and a silver tin.

The dark-haired man filled and set the kettle, making preparations for two cups of very strong tea. He hoped the caffeine would inject him with a needed boost of energy, wanting to be more alert for the activity ahead.

"What kind of concoction are ya mixin' up?" asked Renji, curious about the tin since the metal composition masked the contents.

"Senbonzakura, cultivated and shipped directly from my manor in Japan. Are you a tea drinker?"

"Not particularly," Renji eyed the container with suspicion. He couldn't trust anything with a name that long, especially something meant to be consumed. Where he's from in America, you don't eat or drink anything you likely can't even spell. "I've heard there are herbs that make it easy to take advantage of a target. Ya know, like an unsuspecting, horny redhead caught up in the aura of a dark-haired beauty."

Unsure if half crazy from being so tired or just that amused, Byakuya laughed a little. "That's unfortunate, although I find it odd you compliment me in the same breath as insinuating I would be as depraved as altering your inhibitions. I'll have you know I don't need the aid of anything to seduce you."

A low, growl-accented breath seeped through Renji's smiling lips. Wanting to get the show on the road, he ambled over to whom he deemed the dark-haired beauty. "Tell me more." he insisted, his taller frame pressing against the shorter mans back. "Or better yet, show me."

Byakuya hadn't stopped his tea preparations, even while he could feel the others breath tickling the side of his neck, the warmth raising goose bumps on his skin. Renji was quite entertained by being ignored and decided to turn things up a notch. While Byakuya meticulously measured the tea, Renji gathered the man's dark tresses and ran his tongue up the side of his neck. He shivered slightly and movements became mechanically stiff as not to spill the leaves. He finished rationing them out before turning to face Renji at the same time Renji was backing him into a corner.

With a high-pitched whistle, the stove-top kettle released its steam, an indication the water had begun to boil. Both men turned their attention to the sudden hoot, Byakuya tried using the diversion to slip away. Smirking, Renji blocked his escape by placing both hands on the counter around him.

An agitated frown threatened to at yank Byakuya's mouth. "Step aside, I must attend to the kettle."

"We both know the reason we're here ain't for no tea. Just forget about it. It was yer idea to bring me here and I can tell yer not the shy type, so why hold back?"

Pausing, Byakuya had to think a moment as he couldn't immediately articulate an answer. Renji and he, they seemed to have a mutual understanding of each other's wants, so everything was working as intended. And yet, he couldn't shake the feeling that nothing was progressing as it should. If there is one thing Byakuya needed it was control, and since the beginning of the night it felt like his grasp on everything from emotions to decisions had slipped. He couldn't remember that last time he was this overworked, his internal mechanisms so sluggish, the gears operating his thought process struggling the most. What he did know is there were three things he was going to have and enjoy tonight; his control, Renji, and that cup of tea. He wasn't going to just forget about it as suggested. Renji doesn't know him to understand him, so Byakuya would forgive the ignorance.

"I'm not holding back." Byakuya explained. "I operate in a specific manner. If there is something I want I'm going to have it, simple as that. Go sit back down until I'm ready. I trust you can wait a few more minutes." Byakuya broke the arm barrier around him, firmly but gently pushing Renji out his path.

Renji refrained from signing his impatience, though it was evident in his expression. In his head he knew several more minutes of waiting was nothing, getting the head below his waist to understand was a different matter. Nonetheless, Byakuya made it clear. Renji was going to wait; the choice wasn't his to make.

Renji drug his feet back to the stool and plopped down. "While I'm here I guess I'd do good to abide by the rules, huh?"

"I'm glad you understand." said Byakuya, although Renji's words stuck by him in a bothersome way.

Yes, while he was here, because when all was said and done and the sexual spark has dissipated, they will likely never see each other again. Even if unspoken, the situation was obvious; two strangers, no commitment, only the craving to quench their carnal thirst – a one-night stand. Byakuya knows this, though never dissected his ideal scenario for morality's sake. Mentally shrugging off that which may plague his mood, he kept thoughts on the goals for tonight.

Putting an end to the relentless whistling, Byakuya removed the kettle from the stove and began steeping the tea. He preferred a five minutes steep time, but when he heard Renji groan he was willing to compromise to four minutes instead. After his brew was ready, he picked up the delicate china and waved the fragranced steam towards his nose, sighing as the sweet aroma washed him with a sense of serenity. Finally, he took a long sip, closing his eyes as he relished the flavor.

Renji was quite amused while watching this, everything from confusion to eagerness playing across his brow. Tea, of all things, that's what he had to wait for. He didn't understand, especially not Byakuya's theatrics while drink it. He supposed it was the behavior of the sophisticated. As he was nothing of the sort he never cared to understand.

"Damn, must be good stuff." Renji said, wanting to laugh.

"Oh yes, it certainly is."

Taking another sip, Byakuya then walked over to the redhead on the other side of the kitchen island, surprising him by grabbing the back of his neck and pressing their lips together. Unlike the hardened skin on his hands, Renji's lips were astonishingly supple. Byakuya couldn't resist tonguing the cushioned rims, transferring traces of the herb beverage he consumed.

Backing away, curious gray eyes then attempted to read the face before it. "It's good, yes?"

Renji wasn't sure if Byakuya meant the tea or the kiss. "It's damn good." he replied, agreeing to both.

Sliding hands under the jacket of Byakuya's suit, Renji pressed firmly in the middle of his back and renewed the connection of their lips. Mutually their tongues met, one forcing itself against the other, hotly sloshing about and thus a wrestling match began. Renji's hands traveled from back to hips as he pulled Byakuya as close as possible. Into the others mouth he breathed a smothered moan, so far it was proving worth the wait. They were so close it felt like their bodies would meld, and for a moment it seemed forgettable that each other was nothing more than a first name stranger.

The tongue fight was still ongoing, but with a push to the redhead's chest Byakuya put it on hold, breaking away. He imagined if things kept at that pace they would end up going all the way on top of his kitchen counters. He was just as raring as his counterpart, but in the place he ate his meals? Defile his kitchen in such a way he refused.

"What's wrong?" Renji asked, perplexed.

Byakuya said nothing, feeling explanation unnecessary. All would be made clear soon enough. The sable-haired man began to undo his tie while walking out of the kitchen and into the hall. Renji got the gist soon enough and jumped up, trailing him back into the foyer. They took a turn down what appeared to be a dimly lit hallway continuation of the gallery display, and ultimately stopped at the last door of said hall.

Byakuya had led them to a guest room, deciding it a faster alternative to his personal sleeping quarters up the stairs. Inside, the considerable space looked more like a hotel suite; corner desk and chair near the window, divan with a marble-top coffee table, dresser and full-length mirror, a king sized bed with storage bench at the foot and its own personal bath. Renji got a glimpse of the blue and gold décor then watched it fade into the shadows when Byakuya adjusted the light dimmer.

With a quiet click the door shut and from behind and Byakuya found himself being undressed. His jacket was the first to go, Renji slipping it off his shoulders and tossing it aside. He then felt the tug on his shirt and removed his cufflinks to help the process along. When Renji managed to untucked the article he reached one hand under the fabric and caressed the lean abdomen. His other hand was busy with buttons, working from collar down and lips doing the same. From the nape of the shorter mans neck, a stream of kisses began, Byakuya's eyes slowing closing and head falling forward enjoying the pecks of soft warmth down his back. Renji's trail stopped between shoulder blades when all buttons were free and Byakuya removed the shirt.

The dark-haired man turned to see Renji lift and remove his polo. He wasn't expecting the black ink etched on his neck to continue down his chest and stomach. From what he could see the design was tribal-like in appearance. He wanted to be disgusted with the tattooed body - why someone would spoil their appearance with permanent ink he didn't understand. However, this was different; he wasn't disgusted at all, possibly because the physique which held the markings was rather impressive. A body artistically built with muscles defined in all the right places.

Renji became more aggressive, backing him further into the room then lifting and tossing Byakuya when they got closer to the bed. Caught off guard, Byakuya tried to keep the look of shock to a minimum. He hasn't been manhandled like that in ages. Before he had a chance to reminisce, Renji joined the bed and haphazardly yanked off Byakuya's slacks, one of his oxfords along with the pants sent flying across the room.

Calmly he grabbed Renji's wrists to slow him, saying, "I understand you're excited, but rarely can something rushed be enjoyed."

"Sorry, but I wanna get right down to business." he replied, and in one quick sweeping motion his shorts, boxers and sneakers sat in a heap on the floor leaving him in nothing but socks.

Byakuya wasn't old by any means but had to smile at the eagerness of youth. He could remember a period when he may have behaved similarly about seven or eight years ago. However, that was then and this is now. As he's aged he has learned to take things slower, being more appreciative. Though in a way, he found it thrilling the way Renji snatched his clothes off, his fires fanned with what was, to him, unconventional behavior. _To seduce and be seduced, _he's getting that which he wanted. Protocol made little difference now. Still wearing briefs, he took the liberty of removing them, now also bare, barring socks.

Renji took hold of Byakuya's growing length and massaged with purpose. "Fucking nice," he whispered, running his other hand the length of the man's thigh. "Does yer cock taste as delicious as it looks?"

That question alone boosted the blood flow to Byakuya's erection, though the vulgarity of it somewhat embarrassing. Before he could answer he was swallowed fully, the only utterance leaving his mouth inarticulate. Renji's tongue performed pirouettes around the head, twirling in perfect circles until the member became fully engorged. Sticking his tongue out, his hand then took control, slapping the hunk of flesh against the wet, dripping surface, then sloppily swallowing again, sucking slow but hard while alternating a swirling caress with his tongue. Moans produced from the back of his throat created a vibrator effect as he enjoyed the taste, the man was indeed delicious.

"Spectacular," Byakuya signed, not realizing he'd given the compliment until it left his mouth. He encouraged Renji with light strokes across his crimson hair. The man's style was pornographic and crass; he had never experienced anything like it and it turned him on beyond belief. Finding the softness of a pillow, he relaxed his head. Swiping his tongue along gently parted lips, the lingering tea pronounced its sweet, floral tones against his taste buds.

He could absolutely say this man knows what he's doing.

Though usually quiet, there was no use trying to suppress sounds brought forth by such expertise, moans slipping more frequently when the slow twirl turned in to a fevered dance expounding great experience.

This man, he is almost too good.

Having not been in this predicament for quite some time, he could only imagine the unattractive, contorted expressions that might manifest once he neared his peak, and in anticipation covered his face with his forearm.

Just as he thought it couldn't get any better, it suddenly stopped.

Displeased with the cease in action, Byakuya removed the arm obstructing his vision to look down at the man he's come to know as Renji. "What are you doing?" he asked.

Renji smiled, lifted his head and used the back of his hand to wipe the saliva from around his mouth. "Turn over so I can prep." He instructed.

Long, dark lashes met as Byakuya slowly closed his eyes in a contemplative blink, thinking he'd possibly have a different understanding of Renji's words if given a moment. He considered himself an intelligent man, but no, he still didn't understand. Or better yet, wasn't fond of what he interpreted.

"For what purpose?" he asked for clarification.

Renji looked at him as if the answer should be obvious. "I wanna hit it from the back. What else? Considering we're two men, there's only so many ways this can go down." he was humored by what seemed to be Byakuya's confusion.

For an unmeasured period the two started at each other, neither moving nor uttering a word, Byakuya especially, who wasn't as easily amused.

Renji's smile widened and he broke the silence with a forced chuckle. "Well, I have no idea what yer thinking. Can ya say or do something? This is gettin' awkward." The atmosphere was indeed becoming uncomfortable; it was difficult trying to identify the black-haired one's standing with his face now void of anything readable.

Byakuya expressed his displeasure with a shake of his head. "I believe we misunderstand each other."

"How so?" Renji asked, although he had an inkling as to where this conversation was headed.

Somber, Byakuya said, "Neither will I be instructed nor will you be hitting anything from the back, as you say."

"Oh, no?" With an amused smirk, in languid motions Renji crawled up Byakuya's body, their engorged lengths rubbing in what created a disorienting stimulus, briefly rendering him muddled.

In that moment, with a gesture that appeared almost instantaneous, Byakuya flipped Renji on his back and slid between his legs, assuming what he considered their appropriate roles.

"Oh shit!" Renji gasped, stunned by the smaller man's speed and strength and very much excited by the illustration of dominance. "So, it's like that? Then you prep me first."

Without verbalizing a word, the look Byakuya shot in response explained how he's well aware what to do and again doesn't need instruction.

Renji sniggered at the man's serious nature. "Ya know it's OK to laugh. Although, I never imagined a pretty something like you would be so damn aggressive." he teased. As long as his top is well-versed, he didn't mind being on the bottom.

Byakuya planned to show Renji just how aggressive he could be. He wasn't sure at which point it slipped, but he hadn't lost all sense of reality. As if copulation with a complete stranger wasn't questionable enough, he was in absolute refusal to also to be taken by said stranger, especially in such a demeaning, beastly way like from the rear. It didn't matter if this behavior was already unbecoming; he still had respect for his position. In truth, he had to wonder how this situation really escalated to this point, given his only intention tonight was to meet with a client and sign some contracts. He's had these urges before but never brought them to fruition. He wondered if perhaps it had something to do with Renji.

Then, Byakuya looked down at his lover for the night, the redhead licking then biting his bottom lip as he reached down to stoke his own manhood.

"What are ya waitin' for?" he asked, tone in his voice almost begging to proceed. Taut muscles flexing with every movement, gaze a smoldering demand, his lust an aura emanating of the sex-craving body.

Yes, it definitely had something to do with Renji.

Byakuya reached for the bed-side drawer, the inside of which held a bottle of oil, among other things. The substance was multipurpose, so it was left up to the guests to determine its use. As if on cue, Renji spread his legs, his exposed gateway ready to be accessed.

Byakuya hushed the groan forming to leave his mouth as he slathered himself and his fingers with oil. Placing two fingers at the entrance, he watched Renji's face contort slightly with discomfort as he pushed them in. His fingers were gripped unexpectedly tight and he moved them ever so slightly, making the preparations carefully. When knuckle deep he twisted and scissored his digits, trying to gently stretch the hole for something much bigger, also admittedly loving the feel inside.

Renji sighed at Byakuya's drawling pace. "Just fuck me," he said, tone very much demanding.

Byakuya despised being constantly instructed, but he couldn't deny Renji's need, as his need too was mounting, his arousal begging to be engulfed in that tight heat. He pulled his fingers out and got into position on his knees to enter, Renji held one of his legs back with one hand and kept the other busy stroking his member.

The head breached and Renji inhaled sharply, releasing it in a breathy moan. Byakuya pressed in gradually, allowing time to adjust. His slow and steady style wasn't for his enjoyment alone, he would gain little pleasure if his partner was in pain and tried to take precautions so discomfort was limited. He was thoughtful in that sense, even if only for his one-night stand. Now buried, he lingered there for a moment washed in unchaste satisfaction before moving into slow strokes.

Renji pulled on Byakuya's hips to force him deeper. "You think I can't take a dick? Fuck me harder."

Byakuya smiled in return, a smile of one happy to oblige, though a little alarming in a sense. He was only getting started, but as Renji again displayed his impatience he would just give him what he wanted, how he wanted. He used his weight as leverage and dove deep, all the way to the hilt, and with both hands pressing Renji's legs open by the back of his thighs, he pulled back then slammed into him with brutal force. With eyes wide, Renji gasped, and again Byakuya slammed into him, over and over, he began pounding with merciless, yet masterful thrusts. Renji's gasps turned in to warbling moans and excessive, loud profanity. He loved it, head thrown against the bed as he pleasured himself.

Byakuya was trying to pace himself, though his efforts provided little. A thin layer of perspiration collected across his brow from plundering the redhead under him. He watched Renji's muscles roll as he stroked himself closer to orgasm, his Adam's apple gliding back and forth under the tan flesh of his neck while the most vulgar language he's ever heard spewed from his mouth. He never before imagined himself in bed with such a person and yet he was so incredibly excited by him he could hardly comprehend the summit of his own pleasure. It was mind boggling.

"Byakuya," Renji choked the man's name through the warbling. "Fuck! Byakuya, yer gonna make me cum."

A growl formed deep in Byakuya' throat, this man, he was too much. "Cum for me, Renji." he encouraged, his own climax approaching.

A few series of short grunts and Renji tensed, washed by gratification as he exploded, a warm, creamy mass collecting on his stomach. Byakuya's turn quickly followed, eyes sliding shut while his seed erupted forth in the hot canal, the orgasmic bliss sending a chill running the length of his body.

The dark-haired one held his position as the aftershocks ran their course. He felt completely drained, both metaphorically and literally. Having been so tired, how he made it this far was astonishing, though he knew with the proper coaxing, one could push their body and mind to the limit. That very moment he could have collapsed atop Renji but decided to use the last of his energy and roll off him instead, and with the bed's comforter covered his nudity. The redhead rolled on his side next to him, grabbed and turned his face to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Fucking amazing," Renji whispered, eyes half-lid.

Byakuya thought surly there must be exceptions to the rules, as far as one-night stands go. It would be a crime to only experience an encounter like this once. Too fatigued to consider the possibilities now, as a reminder of the sleep he's been deprived he struggled immensely to keep awake. He locked eyes with Renji, who in turn was watching him with a satisfied grin. As his eyes fluttered shut on to that smiling face, Byakuya troubled his mind once more, wondering if it was absurd to truly hope this man would still be in his bed tomorrow after he woke.

* * *

Slow paced, I know, but thank you for reading the first chapter. - Otin


End file.
